


Chasing down your heartbreaker

by hellbells



Series: Heartbreakers and Howls [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Season 3 A, Bonding, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Mating, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles, The Alpha Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had with the help of the Drag Queens managed to turn himself into a little Heartbreaker - it worked and Derek took notice. Can Stiles and Derek handle mating together and the threats circling their pack ever closer?</p><p>Smutty sequel to - 4 Rules of Being a Heartbreaker!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing down your heartbreaker

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the popularity and the success of the first part - I wrote the sequel. 
> 
> Obvious disclaimer of do not own - all rights belong to their respective owners.

Stiles was so happy that he could float. Then again remembering all those lectures he’d had from Deaton about what his spark could achieve - he had better be careful. He didn’t want to be careful or cautious though. Right now Derek was trying to kiss into him and it felt like they were one sinuous body. They were so in tune, and the fact that they were at the Jungle, and everyone could see - just made it hotter.  He felt himself baring his neck to Derek’s questing tongue that was kissing down his jaw.

 

Derek nearly lost it there and then. His mate was his, and not rejecting him. He looked stunning in his get up, but Derek had thought that he looked beautiful whether dressed as a man or woman.  Still seeing Stiles baring his neck - submitting to his Alpha was making his control fray. He buried his face in Stiles neck, breathing in his scent. “Let’s get out of here.”

  
Stiles groaned as that was the perfect idea, “Yeah Dad’s on duty.”  
  
Derek grinned and Stiles would swear that the wolf was near the surface. It was a definite wolfish grin. “Let’s say our goodbyes.”  
  
Stiles was all down with that plan, “I’ll say goodbye to the Queens you tell the pups to let mom and dad have a night to themselves.”  
  
Derek laughed at the image that evoked but it was true. He and Stiles were the maternal and paternal presences for the pack and it worked for them. “Go Stiles as I am not sure how long I can take not ...”  
  
Stiles was cheeky and becoming more confident as he saw the effect he had on Derek, “Claiming me?”  
  
Derek tried to wince and looked apologetic. “Look I can’t ...”  
  
Stiles rolled his eyes and knew who he had to thank for Derek’s insecurities. He would put a stop to it right now - he and the Queens had worked too long to get Derek to see what was in front of hi. He was wearing high heels for Christ sake.  He surged forward and landed on Derek’s lips. He was confident and nipped Derek’s lower lip.

 

Derek was a little surprised by the fierce kiss but he didn’t say no, or push Stiles away. In fact, feeling Stiles nip at his lower lip; he opened up and took control of the kiss. He pushed Stiles back into the wall, and curled their tongues together in yet another battle for dominance.  It was a battle that neither could lose in and they only broke apart panting when oxygen became clear.

  
Stiles was panting and looked thoroughly wrecked much to Derek’s pleasure.

 

“You’re it and I want **_all_** of you.”  
  
Derek nodded and was having to blink away the red eyes. He never had any trouble controlling his wolf unless he was around Stiles.  “Go. Now before I drag you away.”  
  
Stiles should be bothered by the possessiveness and Hot Mamma would definitely give him a lecture about why it was important to be an independent woman.  For the most part Stiles agreed one hundred percent but they did not have a sexy alpha werewolf wanting to drag them away to have their wicked way with them. Who would say no that? ... Not Stiles.

 

Stiles did as he was told and straightened his skirt - and thanked God for the restrictive panties that were needed to hide his dick. Yeah he wanted to be hard right now but that would not look good with a skirt. He moved quickly up the stairs to hug the Queens. “You guys are awesome.”  
  
Hot Mamma smirked, “You got your guy huh?”

 

Stiles snickered, “Yeah we are saying and goodbyes and getting out of here.”

 

The Queens snorted, and Mamacita just had to add a cheeky, “Don’t do anything that we wouldn’t.”  
  
Stiles was proud to call these people friends, and whilst they weren’t pack they were awesome people. “Well that leaves me with a lot I could do.”

 

***  
  
Derek stalked back over to the pack, who was not even trying to hide their glee. Well Peter was smug and so was Lydia. Allison, Erica, Boyd and Isaac were all clearly pleased with what was unfolding and Scott just looked confused.

 

Peter was pleased, “Let me guess you want me to babysit the pups.”  


The Betas expected a growl or some sort of reprimand - but no. Derek was way too happy at the moment. “Take them back to the apartment and tell them not to wait up for Mom and Dad.”

 

“Go Batman.” Erica crowed. She had definitely changed her tune since their time held captive. Derek was pleased because Stiles had really helped Erica and Boyd reintegrate back into the pack.

 

Lydia just huffed, “Make sure you don’t damage his clothes or you will have to answer to me and Mamacita.”  
  
“Yes Ma’am.”

 

Lydia grinned pleased at the acknowledgement but started to snicker. Derek looked at what was holding her attention and had to growl.  They were touching his mate! They should know better Stiles was his. Hadn’t he showed them? It was a good job that before he could react and give into his instincts - Stiles was making his way back to him.  He needed to make sure Stiles smelled of no one other than him - it was driving his wolf wide. The pack seemed to sympathize as they immediately dived on Stiles. All of them were hugging him and rubbing up against him. In truth Derek still didn’t like that anyone was rubbing up against Stiles until the claiming was satisfied but at least now he smelled of pack and not strangers.  

 

Stiles was laughing as he gently withdrew himself from the pups. “Get off. Dad and I want some alone time - Unless there is a supernatural problem we don’t wanna know.”  


Derek had stood right behind Stiles - some might say looming over the young man. “Yeah be good for Uncle Peter.”

 

With that they left leaving all the flabbergasted teens behind. “Did Derek just crack a joke?”  
  
Peter rolled his eyes - it was glaringly obvious that he had bit the wrong teen. “Yes he did. He is happy. And just think what he will be like when he finally gets laid?”  


The teens collectively rolled their eyes, “Eww that is not right.” Isaac was the one whose complaint was the loudest. “It’s like watching your parents.

 

Peter smirked as Isaac was the pup of the group. You would also have to be blind to miss the connection between him and Derek and Stiles

 

“Now, now, Isaac they are going to be elsewhere. The horrific part for you is tomorrow when they come back ... smelling mated.”  


Erica snickered, “You’re too much sometimes.”  


“Thank you pup,” Peter said obviously pleased with himself. “Now shall we head back to the loft?”

 

Peter would do as his nephew and Alpha asked but he would be damned if he would take them to his place.

 

  * **_Derek owed him for this._**



 

Stiles and Derek were smart enough to drop his Camaro off and then take his Jeep back to his. He thought that the brief time apart would help cool some of the tension. He was wrong. It made it worse as he kept remembering the feel of Derek close to him and how it made him weak at the knees. If he was not careful he was going to wreck his car, and he would never want to wreck Betty.

  
Derek slid into the car seat just like he had on so many occasions before but today it was different. Stiles shivered when Derek started to stroke his bare leg, letting the skirt ride a little higher.

 

Stiles whined, “Not that I object to sexy times, cuz hey I have way too many fantasies stored up but if your hand moves up any further I’m gonna wreck this car.”  


Derek looked at him smugly. He took in the arousal, the flush to his skin. The way the sweet cinnamon smell suddenly rose in the car and at the hickey rising nice and high over his pulse point. “You better get us home quick.”  
  
Stiles put the car into gear and flew home. “Not helping.”

 

Derek chuckled and damn Stiles had thought he couldn’t get any hotter. “Oh I want to do so many things.”  
  
Stiles was struggling to stay still. “And I like an Alpha who knows what he wants but it is not sexy to get blue-balls because we crash.”  
  
Derek took the second statement to heart and stayed quiet but his hand didn’t move. Stiles wasn’t objecting to that as it helped ground him and remind him that he wasn’t dreaming. He’d risked showing his heart and hadn’t been rejected. He was so fucking  happy right now that nothing could touch him - apart from Derek.

 

They got back to his house, and Stiles was glad that a) his Dad had a night shift and b) his neighbours were all elderly and asleep by now. He pulled Derek inside and didn’t get much further. He was pressed against the inside of the door. He could feel Derek’s erection digging into leg. “Need to go upstairs. Bed.” Damn, Derek was good. His mind usually ran in circles and spun off on thousands of tangents but right now all he could think about was the smoking Alpha in front of him.

 

Derek heard the word ‘bed’ agreed and agreed. The small rational part of him left knew that if the Sheriff came home to find the remnants of their mating - he would shoot Derek. He picked Stiles up, and Stiles instinctively wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist. He growled at the way that his nose was being flooded with want and desire.

 

They got into Stiles room and he slammed the door shut behind him. He took in his fill of his soon-to-be-mate in the pale moonlight. The skirt was riding up high on his waist and his fangs grew seeing the white lacy boy shorts on Stiles. It was too good, and if he wasn’t careful the wolf would burst through.

 

Stiles was wrapped around Derek and loving every minute when he noticed Derek try and look away in shame. Oh no, he was not having that. He had bagged his Alpha wolf and he would not have any of their metric tons of issues interfering. He moved his one hand from the muscled back to tip his head up so he could see Derek’s eyes. “Oh no you don’t.”  
  
Derek was panting and trying to get his fangs to recede. “Do what?”  
  
Stiles smiled sadly, “Hide from me Derek. I want all of you ... man and wolf.”  
  
“You don’t know what you’re asking Stiles.” Derek said sadly.

 

Stiles was not passive and he would not stand for any bullshit. He knew that Derek didn’t like talking but that was definitely not his problem. He pulled Derek in for a filthy kiss; his tongue pushing into Derek’s mouth not caring about the fangs. In fact, in a feat of skill that he would no doubt soon brag about he curled his tongue around the fangs , making Derek growl and push his hands above his head. He was taut like a bow, and desperately needed his cock free.

 

“Please Derek.”  
  
Stiles was begging and Derek wanted to give him everything. “What do you want?”

Stiles was the person he implicitly trusted. He supposed it came from saving each other’s lives. He had figured it out the day the Alphas had attacked him - he’d gone to the school in search of Stiles. He was so damn lucky that his mate forgave him for Jennifer. He still didn’t understand why he’d been attracted to begin with. He’d known that Stiles was his mate but hadn’t done anything as he was too young. He’d understood his mistake this evening. He hadn’t factored into it what Stiles wanted. Yes he was young but as much as it pained him - Stiles was not innocent about the world like he was when he was with Kate.

  
Stiles was able to read him like a damn book as he got an aggravated, “Come on. We move forward together.”

 

“Together?”

 

Stiles bucked up, “Yes together start by taking off my pants.”  
  
Derek was back in claiming mode but wanted Stiles to understand what would happen. “I see you as my mate. Stiles if we continue I will make you my mate.”  
  
Stiles surged forward despite his wrist being held above his head pulling him into a kiss, nipping at his lip to remind him that he was strong too. “Want it all. Now are you going to knot me or should I find someone who will?”

 

Derek just smirked as that was Stiles in a nutshell, and what would make him a perfects Alpha’s mate. “Oh I will show you who is Alpha.”  


“Go on then.” Stiles still challenged baring his teeth. Derek didn’t know how much Stiles had read and how much was instinct but his behaviour was positively wolven in origin.

 

Derek picked him up and threw him onto the bed. He needed to strip of the material that was offending him. He pulled the vest off first seeing his mates chest and a little growl escaped seeing the marks he’d left earlier, some were fading. That would not do. Stiles let his legs fall open. “Need the panties off.”

 

Derek growled, “Quiet or I will rip them off.”  
  
“Do it and you will buy me new ones.” Stiles answered sassily.

 

Derek sighed, “If you can still speak ... I’m not doing it right.”  
  
Stiles smirked as he helped wriggle off his outfit. He flushed as he was now naked and Derek was still clothed. “You could you know take off your clothes. It makes me a little stupid.”  
  
Derek took the hint and stripped, quickly he wasn’t in the mood for a strip tease. His mate had challenged him. He would answer Stiles before the night was out. Derek looked at Stiles lying bare on his bed; legs splayed and couldn’t take any more teasing. He climbed up the bed, aiming to cover his smaller lithe mate, and settled feeling skin on skin. Stiles was so responsive and wanton that it was setting Derek’s Alpha off. He kissed a path across Stiles’ stomach, paying greater attention to the hardened nipples.

 

Stiles was moaning and just trying to stay in the moment. He gasped when Derek started to lick around his nipple.  His hands flung out to pull Derek closer bu hair. “Yes right there!”  
  
Derek chuckled and gave Stiles a sharp nip, “Who is the Alpha?”  
  
Stiles groaned, “You are. Don’t tease.”  


Derek was feeling powerful and strong probably as a result of the bond he knew would soon be completed. He couldn’t believe that his mate wanted him too - it was too good. “Relax ... It will be so good.”

 

Stiles threw his head back against the pillow in frustration, “Yeah but I will die from sexual frustration by then!”  
  
Derek rolled his eyes at that bit said no more as he travelled further down his mate. He looked up, just above Stiles reddening weeping erection. “Well we can’t have that.” With a wolfish grin - he took his mate into his mouth and swallowed him whole.  He grinned around Stiles when the pleasure made him nearly arch off the bed. It was good to know that he could please his mate so, but he did pin Stiles’ hips back to the bed. He needed this to be about giving Stiles pleasure or he could seriously hurt his mate with the bonding and that was the last thing he wanted.

 

Stiles whimpered as Derek explored his dick in close detail. He knew that his heart must be going at like a thousand beats but this was so much better than anything he’d ever done and the fact that it was Derek - made it even better. “So go....od.”

 

Derek pulled off earning a pained whimper at the loss of sensation. He smirked but kissed the tip making Stiles buck forward. He chuckled, “So eager where is the lube.”  


Stiles tensed at the word but his hand swung out to his bedside table where it was stored. Derek took it from him eagerly letting Stiles know that he wasn’t the one feeling what was between them. He would have tensed up but Derek went back to giving him the slowest, most tender blow job that he barely even noticed when the first finger slowly circled his entrance. He barely felt the pressure and the pain as he was pretty sure that Derek was about to suck his brains out through his dick.  Just as he was about to explode - Derek pulled off and he was the one growling.

 

Derek listened to the growl and felt him answering. Stiles may be a human but he was magnificent. He was taking everything that Derek was giving him. His body was pulling his fingers in like they belonged there and Derek was having a  hard time not going off like a virgin. His fingers were encased in the tight heat that he wanted to bury himself deep into.

 

His mate bared his throat and sighed, “Want you in me!”  
  
Derek withdrew his fingers slowly not wanting to cause Stiles any pain. He was so clever. Stiles was never still but right now he had gone pliant and was letting Derek do what the Alpha needed. He slowly nosed into his neck, licking and scenting him as he went. He lined his erection up with Stiles slicked passage and pushed in slowly. It was taking the last of his already frayed nerves not to just punch in, bite and claim. He wanted it to be good for Stiles and the fact that Stiles was being passive was helping him.

 

Stiles shouted as he felt Derek bury himself deep. It was too much and at the same time perfect. He had never felt that close to anyone. He groaned, “Fuck me.”  
  
Derek growled, “You,” thrust, “are,” thrust, “not.” thrust, “the Alpha.”  
  
Stiles groaned as Derek sped up. It was perfect and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as Derek was hitting his prostate. This was sex as it should be. He definitely wanted Derek to sex him up in as many different positions as he could manage.  He would not be able to walk but it would **so** be worth it.

 

Derek growled seeing Stiles mind wonder. He thrust a little harder and bent his back to drape himself over Stiles. He was close, and could feel his knot start to expand.  He tried to pull out a little so as not to hurt Stiles - even though his wolf was screaming at him to bury himself deep and let his knot take. Show his mate who was his Alpha.

  
Stiles must have felt it as he growled, “Oh no I can take it. Knot and bite;”  
  
Derek should have known and he let his instinct take back over. He thrust in quickly whilst his knot wasn’t too big. Stiles whimpered as he stretched wide to accommodate it but he was thrusting back onto him.

 

Derek could feel how he was tensing, and breathing through his expanding knot. Derek would not have Stiles be in pain for him and he used his abilities to withdraw some of the pain. Stiles’ wanton moan as all he felt was the continual pressure on his prostate, was all the reward that Derek needed.

 

He knew that once he knotted he would start to cum, and there would be a lot of it. It was the need of the wolves, a desire to mark their mate inside and out. He didn’t fight his fangs this time. He knew that now - as his mate was so close to his climax was the perfect time to lay the biting mate. It was different to turning bite.

 

Stiles knew it, “Do it. Bite me!”  
  
Derek did and shoved his wrist around for Stiles to bite into.  The magic worked recognising Stiles’ intention and power allowing him to break the werewolf’s skin to lay a reciprocal claim. They were sated and exhausted so collapsed together back against the bed in a sticky mess. Derek had enough presence of mind to pull his incisors out carefully as he rolled them onto their sides so that he was spooning his mate. He could feel the radiating smugness and contentment coming from Stiles. He didn’t want to move ever from this spot.  He licked over the mating bite to stop any residual bleeding.

 

Stiles was full and knew that there was no way to move, He should have felt trapped and stuck but he didn’t, In fact he felt loved and cherished engulfed in Derek’s arms. He and Derek had claimed each other/- and tomorrow when he could walk - he would do so many things. He couldn't think what though as his mind turned towards rest. It was so quiet for once. He heard Derek’s quiet,

“Shh go to sleep Stiles.”  
  


 

  * **_Derek howled once - loud and clear in the night to signal to the pack that he’d taken a mate._**



 

Derek sat in the morning light and just took in the sight of his sleeping mate. He would have to go and Stiles would meet him at his apartment. His wolf was pacing near the surface practically purring at the sight of his sated marked mate. To the supernatural world there were clear as fuck scent and marks to say mated-to-an-alpha-touch-and-die.

 

The bonding was new and would probably take the weekend to settle. He text the pack to say unless there was a life or death emergency they needed to stay away from the loft unless they wanted to see mom and dad in the throes of mating sex. That got him a chorus of disgusted teen text replies.  He sent a further one to Scott asking for him to cover for Stiles as they needed the time to bond.

 

He got a reply back, “Fine just FYI don’t let Stiles tell me anything.”

 

That made him laugh and Stiles stirred awake. “Now that is a great sound.”  
  
Derek pouted, “I laugh.”  
  
“Not often. Don’t be a sourwolf. I want morning sex.” Stiles said still not fully awake.

 

Derek smirked as he kissed a path along the moles and hickies littering the nape of his neck. “Hmm should I be worried that my mate is a sex maniac.”  
  
Stiles rolled them over. “No just a horny teen that has a sexy mate and entire bank of fantasies to work through.”  


As he said all this he was dipping lower and lower. Derek’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. There was something primal about knowing that he was Stiles’ first for so many things.  Seeing and feeling the flash of nerves - he rushed to reassure Stiles, “You don’t have to.”

 

Stiles smirked, “Oh I do. You see your cock is like you strong, perfect and deserves worshipping. It is my turn to make you feel good.”  
  
Derek fell backwards as Stiles lowered his head. He groaned as Stiles merely kissed the head. He watched as his inquisitive mate licked around the head. He was being so careful not to buck up or do anything to startle Stiles. It was so fucking hard though as Stiles tested his control. He saw Stiles weigh the taste on his tongue and decide he licks it. He ran his tongue around his whole weeping lollipop.

 

Stiles pulled off licking his lips, “Am I doing okay?”  


Derek pulled him back towards his dick, “Don’t tease.”  
  
Stiles smirked and Derek wondered what he’d started. It was true that Stiles was a virgin at giving blowjobs but he had watched a lot of porn. He was determined to drive Derek out of his mind. He took only the tip and suckled the head, licking up every last bit of pre-come. He judged how well he was doing by the sounds Derek emitted. Derek was close to losing his mind and Stiles looked up at him.

  
Derek was trying not to come like a teen but damn Stiles knew how to push all of his buttons. Then he looked up at him through his long lashes and amber eyes, looking like a wolf. Admittedly like a debauched wicked wolf as he smiled around his dick. He bucked up softly seeing Stiles reaction. Yet just like last night Stiles showed he would give everything and took it. The boy was smart enough to out his hands on Derek’s hips to let Derek know his limits. He felt his eyes bleed red and he tried to pull Stiles off not sure if he would be comfortable swallowing. He should have known better Stiles swallowed harder and took everything.  
  
Stiles swallowed as much as he could and pulled off with an obscene pop, letting the rest hit his face. He was a clever mate who knew what would appease his Alpha.  He didn’t know that he was so close, that the minute the come hit his face he went off like a rocket. He was embarrassed but Derek rolled them over and started to lick him clean. He stopped being embarrassed as he was turned on. He was a teen and discovering the joys of sex and combined kinks but he was not sure that he could get it up again that quickly.

 

“We need a shower, and I need to make Dad breakfast and then we are having the day to us.”  
  
Derek hummed, “I will be waiting. Don’t take too long.”  
  
Stiles smirked, “Or what?”  
  
“I will hunt you down!” Derek said the Alpha bleeding through.

  
Stiles pulled him, “Yes Alpha. Now shower.”  
  
Derek may be a little sex stupid but he knew that there was no way that Stiles was going to be this agreeable all the time. He didn’t know that he’d said it aloud until Stiles laughed.

 

Stiles did laugh as he couldn't believe that he’d made Derek sex-stupid. That was score one for Stiles but he took pity. He pecked his cheek. “No but I’m on a sex high. Guess you will have to keep me satisfied.”

 

Derek growled, “I will be the only one to keep you satisfied.”  
  
Stiles didn’t shrink away or bare his neck “True, I’m yours like your mine.”  
  
Derek preened and sighed knowing that they needed to separate it, but neither he nor his wolf had to like it.  
  
They didn’t but damn the rest of the weekend made up for it. By the end of the weekend their scents were so intermingled you didn’t know where one started and the other began. It was what a true mating should be and Derek was far more relaxed and although he had no way to prove it - _he felt more powerful._

 

  * **_Stiles knew that the pack would be lying in wait to ambush him as soon as he got to school._**



 

Stiles laughed at the way he was engulfed in hugs by all the pack. He knew that they were reacting to the Alpha’s scent being so strongly linked to him. He didn’t mind as he was use to the tactile nature of the pups. Still they were at school and the gossip mill will be running once again.

 

It was true enough that the High School could not understand their group. They were now the popular group but not in the normal way. They were a mix of the hot girls and athletic Lacrosse players - but with just the right hint of danger that people avoided them - and gossiped behind their backs. However as with all schools there would always be a few individuals who would try and buck the trend.

 

He was laughing as Erica pulled away only to end up in Boyd’s arms. She gave him her assessment of, “Nicely done Batman.”  
  
Stiles flushed knowing she was talking about his performance over the weekend, “I had help.”  
  
“You did but you couldn’t have picked better devious support.”  
  
Stiles laughed freely at that as truer words had never been spoken, “Yeah well I was sick of being in the shadows.”  
  
Erica had a sympathetic smile as she out of the group understood better than anyone what it was like to want to be part of the shadows. “Well you stepped out in style and I want to be part of your next shopping trip.”  
  
Scott was looking vaguely uncomfortable at the mention of a shopping trip. He hated shopping with a passion and the last time he’d upset Derek the Alpha had made him go shopping with all the girls.  As punishments went it was perfect and he was far more responsible - he also had a feeling that the punishment was Stiles’ idea. “Please, please, tell me I don’t have to be included.”  
  
Allison and Erica traded amused looks sensing his discomfort and being the awesomely evil women that Stiles adored said in unison, “We’ll see.”

 

Stiles shook his head, “Yes well school and then a pack meeting at Derek’s place.”

 

The pups nodded and split up at the door to go to their individual lockers.  Stiles had walked in with the group but in the rare few minutes that he’d been alone he’d attracted one of the assholes. It was one of the downsides to his transformation - people were starting to acknowledge that he was hot.  Miller one of the jocks came up to him. “Damn you decided to show your tight ass today. Wonder why?”  
  
Stiles was impressed as that was subtle innuendo for Miller. He couldn’t help his smart mouth. “Well it is not for you that is for sure.”

 

“Why you little shit.” Miller was trying to be scary and maybe if Stiles didn’t run with wolves he might have succeeded. He was going to stand his ground and make a point but Lydia spoiled his fun.  
  
“Stiles why are you talking to the Neanderthal?” Lydia asked and her look towards Miller was one of pure disdain.

 

Stiles whined, “Be fair he was trying to flirt with me in a vaguely aggressive way.”  
  
It was the truth and Miller flushed at being called out on it. It was not something that the boy was yet to acknowledge about himself. Stiles was not the type to pull on anyone’s closet door but he would tolerate being attacked or an attempt to attack him by anyone.

“Yes well I warned you that people would take notice of your twinkish good looks.” She spoke smirking as she knew that Stiles would not care as he was with Derek.  
  
Stiles smiled sweetly, “I know but Derek is the only one I want.”  
  
Lydia snickered, “And he will snap anyone in half that looks at you.”  
  
Miller took the hint and instead of trying to regain any sort of standing he slunk away. Through the little interchange he started to remember all that was said about the group. It had started last year and then the Lahey kid had changed his guardianship and nearly the entire group hung out with Derek Hale. The town had yet to decide whether he was a serial killer leading a cult or just a young man who had had it rough.

 

Currently the town was split in two.

 

He was definitely forgotten though as Lydia went off arm in arm with Stilinski as they discussed something that went way over his head. Wait did Martin just imply that Stilinski was dating Hale?

 

  * **_If only he knew the half of it._**



 

Derek watched the pack fall through the door of the loft in a pile. Scott was scraping with Isaac over something. The girls just rolled their eyes and stepped over them with a hint of disdain of their obvious superiority. The final two in were Boyd who just stayed quiet as usual and Stiles. Stiles had no problem filling the silence for the two of them. He could tell that the pack enforcer was relieved and listened with an amused tolerance.

 

That ended though when Scott and Isaac skirted dangerously close to the coffee table. His mate would not see that coffee table come to harm. Stiles had informed this weekend that he had plans for that coffee table - sexy plans. “Oh. No you don’t. Stop fighting before I get a newspaper!”  
  
Derek looked at his mate who looked in a word - adorable. He stood there hands on his hips looking pissed off. He saw the evil smirk on his mates face and waited to see where he went with this. If there was one thing that Derek was learning off his mate was that there were many more creative ways to punish the Betas without resorting to violence. It was a novel concept for a werewolf.

 

Stiles stood there smirking, “Hey I have plans for that table, sexy plans. You better leave it alone.”  


The pups stood up looking horrified. Scott was vocal, “Hey Bro Code.”  
  
Isaac just wrinkled his nose, “TMI.”  


Stiles looked offended but hugged Isaac sensing his distress. He and Derek had discussed the mating and what it would mean for the pack. The bonds were settling far quicker but it was clear to all that Isaac was the ‘pup’ of the pack and one that everyone - not just Stiles and Derek lavished affection on.

 

“Sorry Pup.”

  
  
Isaac waved it off and went to sit in the pile that was sprawling over the carpet.  It was a weird tangle of limbs that should never be comfortable but you only needed to take one look at the teens to see that all of them were relaxed and calm. Stiles looked at Derek knowing that he was marginally more relaxed as most of the pack was here and protected. The only one left was Peter - and despite his misgivings Stiles had encouraged him to bring Peter more into the pack.

 

 

Stiles was never one to shy away, “Where is Uncle Creeper?”  
  


Peter hearing the rabble descend knew that he would have to make an appearance. “Is that you Little Red?”  


 

Stiles had settled curled up against Derek content to just take a few minutes revelling in the peace and calm that pack exuded. They deserved it especially as they knew that they had supernatural threats circling their home. “This is good. I could stay right here.”  
  
Lydia snorted, “I’m sure you could.”

  
Stiles refused to rise to the bait, “So we going to get the meeting started? Sooner we do the sooner we can start lazing around.”  
  
Derek silently shook his head in amusement.  He had always found it difficult to get the meetings started but Stiles had done it with a few words, appealing to the lazy nature of teens. He knew that Stiles was the perfect foil for him and the pack.  He said nothing about that and settled for asking, “Anything to report?”  
  
Peter shrugged, “Me and Little Red have been looking into how the Alpha pack has gone after previous packs.”

 

Stiles grumbled. “Deucalion is a big fan of divide and conquer - if the Alpha refuses his offer. He punishes the pack and then takes away everything the Alpha loves.”  
  
Derek let out a low growl. He was someone who had already suffered that fate once.  He would not see his pack dead a second time - he wouldn’t survive the death of this pack or his mate. He knew that and he knew that the pack was the only tenuous link his Uncle had to his sanity.  The Alpha pack should they succeed in killing one of them would unleash a terror that he doesn’t think any of them would be ready for.

 

Peter gives him a quiet look to acknowledge all of this but stays calm. “Yes well their next attack will be on an enforcer of the pack - usually on home territory.”

 

“Why?” Scott asked.

 

He may be a werewolf and a strong one but he was still sweetness and light. Stiles was torn between wanting his friend to wise up to the big wide world - and to have him never lose that innocence. Stiles was the one left to explain, “It is a direct attack on the pack and one that will destabilise the bonds between us.”  
  
Erica was mad, “If they attack Boyd I will rip their arms off.”

 

Stiles could understand their anger. They had been captive of the Alpha pack and only rescued thanks to Derek and Stiles being sneaky. “Relax Catwoman. The whole point is not to separate.”

 

Lydia was curious and asked for the benefits of the others who might only subconsciously recognise the pack hierarchy. She could only go on what she’d read so asked, “So Boyd is the enforcer what are the other positions?”  
  
Derek actually gave her a look of gratitude which she supposed showed personal growth.  “Yes both Boyd and Uncle Peter operate as the enforcers.”  


Erica was curious as no one had taken the time to explain this before now. “How do their roles differ?”  
  
Derek laughed softly, “Boyd is a physical enforcer ... if I was to leave the territory for a negotiation then Boyd come with me as back up.”

 

Isaac frowned, “But Peter is what then.”  
  
Stiles was the one to answer, “You remember learning about Machiavelli and the Borgia’s in European History?”  
  
The pack all nodded as that was one of the rare times that all of them had paid attention rather than just Stiles and Lydia. The history had been intriguing and bloodthirsty enough to appeal to their werewolf sides.

 

Scott nodded, “Yeah that was a twisted family.”  
  
Stiles snorted, “Yes well Peter makes them look angelic. He is the hidden assassin and spymaster of the pack.”

 

Peter just preened, “You say the sweetest things Little Red.”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, “I have my hands full with this pack that is for sure.”  
  
“You love us though.”  
  
Stiles frowned, “Of course I do never doubt it.”

 

That got a pack ‘ahh’ and Derek just smirked. He couldn’t remember a time that he could feel the pack bonds as strong as they were. Derek snickered, “Our advice is stay alert and even in school do not go anywhere alone.”

 

The pack nodded and whilst they might be teens with an inbuilt desire none of them wanted to die so they kept quiet.  The teens settled into watching a movie with Stiles, Peter and Derek plotting quietly in the corner.  It served a two-fold purpose in so far as Derek, Peter and Stiles avoided having to watch the notebook, and the pack had transparency so hidden agendas couldn’t fester.

 

  * **_All was going smoothly until the lights went out._**



 

Stiles heard the lights die and knew something was wrong he didn’t need to be pack mom to ask his next question. “Everyone okay?”  
  
He relaxed a little at the affirmatives but he was not too happy.  He was really sick of people trying to kill them this month.  It was no fun having the Darach and Alpha pack after your ass.  He sighed, “So place your bets?”  
  
“Alpha pack.” Was the chorused reply from all of the Betas.

 

Stiles pouted realising that they had all used their super-hearing. “Hey no fair. You shouldn’t use your super-hearing.”

 

Derek was starting to prowl the edge of the door, and was fighting the urge to shift. Stiles though - he had a plan. It was a good plan. Not perfect mind you but should shift the final battle to another day if nothing else.

 

“Der do you trust the runes and my spark?” Stiles asked earnestly.

 

“Yes.” Simple answer no equivocation but all Stiles needed.

 

The pack watched as Stiles reached into his pocket, “For the love of that is furry. You all need to keep your furry butts close and Derek and Me!”

 

The pack didn’t have to wait long. He threw a dark powder up in the air. He had only one thought and that was to protect the pack. His will infused itself into the Mountain Ash and they watched as the powder flew into a circle.

 

“That is not possible!” Lydia said outrage creeping into her voice.  


Peter though was impressed at the strength of Stiles will.  Unlike the others he knew what the potential was - but the power the boy had just exhibited was shown in the rare few. My how he wished he’d got their before his nephew. He was content for now to stay as the enforcer and be part of the strengthening pack. There was a power and usefulness in not being the leader. The leader of a wolf pack was always being challenged - the spymaster was left alone. He could work within those parameters.

 

Stiles grinned, “I’m a wizard.”  
  
He managed to affect his best impression of Hagrid to do it - and it worked. The pack laughed and relaxed - they were still had their emotions under control. Stiles and Derek were doing their level best to project a calming presence. They knew that their feelings as the Alpha pair had the potential to affect the Betas. “Stay calm they can’t break the line.”

 

Lydia was annoyed, “I can’t see in the dark as well as team Jacob!”  


Stiles laughed softly - it was telling how mad Lydia was by how snarky she was. If she was using Twilight jokes then she was about to reach for a Molotov cocktail.

 

Stiles sighed, “Let there be light.”

 

It was a minor spell and one that Deaton had encouraged him to practice to improve his precision and how to focus his will on what he wanted. He was just relieved that he hadn’t moved the candles from the weekend when he and Derek were having sexy times.  
  
Deucalion laughed in delight at the door. He kicked it in and whilst the door snapped in two he was blocked from coming any further - A shimmering barrier blocked him. “How delightful,” like he was genuinely delighted, before adding with a sneer, “Your pet does tricks.”

 

The Betas growled at the disrespect being shown to their pack mom. Stiles though didn’t blink and stepped forward so that he and Derek presented a united pack. It was a message and a warning. If they wanted to harm this pack then they would have to go through them. “I even roll over when Derek asks nicely.”  
  
Scott smirked because really if they wanted to make Stiles uncomfortable then using sex was not the best avenue.  “Eww Bud way too much information,”  


Stiles was looking at the Alpha pack. “I just can’t help myself ... he is just so manly.”

 

Deucalion inclined his head. “I see your mate has increased your strength. You really are impressive considering you were never meant to be an Alpha.”

 

Derek heard all the hidden messages, but he didn’t rise to the bait, “I get by but I won’t abandon my pack.”  


“Not even to save your mate. You would be both welcome.” Deucalion asked in curiosity testing the resolved and the strength of the young Alpha.

 

The pack watched the annoyance wash over their Alphas’ faces. Stiles was the one to put a hand on Derek’s arm to calm him. It kept Derek human and he then answered for Derek. “You see if Derek was the type to abandon his pack I would never have mated with him in the first place.”

 

The pack were on alert but they were not thinking that they would be betrayed. They had learnt one thing through the last two years and that was that they were stronger together.  
  
“Loyalty is good but it would be a shame for Alpha Hale to lose his pack like his first one.”  
  
Peter snarled seeing what the plan was but Stiles quieted him. “Relax Peter. He can try to set us on fire.”  


Deucalion heard a quiet conviction but it set something off inside him. He was not used to anyone standing up to him and least of all a human. “Aiden. Ethan show the pack why it is a bad idea to stay behind Mountain Ash”

 

They both threw Molotov cocktails into the living area and awaited the fireball with glee. The pack apart from Derek and Stiles had all taken a step back. They were rushing for the extinguishers and Peter was staring at the cocktails with distinct unease. All froze though as they didn’t ignite.

 

Stiles shrugged, “Ah maybe they didn’t do it right. Got performance anxiety you know? Lydia could give you tips.” The pack heard the carefree Stiles disappear and then he asked his final question with a hell of a lot of danger in his voice, “Care to try again?”

  
If they did they would get a shock. Stiles had embedded more than one rune into the framework of the apartment. He’d studied hard and vowed that Derek should never have to suffer another house fire. He had placed the wards in between their bouts of epic sex.

  
Kali had recognised the scent of power. It was one found in the more powerful sparks. Julia had smelt similar but had not been as powerful when she’d been taken on as Pack Emissary. “The pet is not stupid. He is a powerful Spark Deucalion.”  
  
Deucalion having no sight couldn’t see but used his nose. He froze though as suddenly he could smell nothing from the other side of the door. “How intriguing, well we will leave for now be seeing you all soon.”  


They would be back but they would have to rethink their plans and think about the new dimension of the spark. If he was a spark - there was the possibility that he was mage with the power levels he was exhibiting. If that was the case then they would ask that they help them see off the threat of Julia and leave.

 

***

 

Stiles stayed calm as he watched the Alpha pack leave and said nothing until he was sure they were alone. “Oh my god they get creepier.”  


Stiles didn’t quite see how it happened but the one minute he was standing and the next minute he and Derek were at the bottom of a full puppy pile. They were all wriggling trying to get closer. Isaac was nuzzling his hand and he didn’t hesitate to stroke his hair. Boyd and Erica were between him and Derek. It was a giant love fest even Peter and Lydia joined in without snarking or complaining.

 

Lydia hated not knowing, “What did you do?”  
  
Stiles sighed, “I told you that I took my role seriously. No one will hurt any of you if I can help it.”  


Peter was amazed, “You set up a fire ward?”  
  
Stiles snorted, “That is just one of them. They have a magic user so I will be giving you all an amulet that you will wear at all times and without complaint. Got it?”  
  
“Yes Mom.”  
  
Stiles huffed a laugh at the sass, but started to wriggle out of the pile so that he could breathe. He had hinted at his power which meant that he was now a double target for the Alpha pack. He could see a fatal flaw in his plan - he would have to tell his Dad all of it.

 

  * **_The pack was safe, feeling content and happy but felt for Stiles.  
  
_**



Stiles had known that with all the threats circling Beacon Hills it was time to tell his dad everything. He and Derek had discussed the best way to break it to his Dad. Stiles had no clue and wasn’t too sure that his Dad wouldn’t end up hating him.

 

Derek had felt for his mate but was relieved that they would no longer have to hide. On the plus side as well the Sheriff offered a layer of protection. It would be twice as hard for hunters like Gerard to come to town - if the sheriff is making their lives difficult.

 

Stiles was milling about his kitchen cooking. He had to cook enough for the pack and to bribe his Dad with. It would be his one cheat day for the week but Stiles figured he would earn it by the end of the night. “When will the pack be over?”  
  
Derek smirked and came up to give Stiles a full bodies hug. He felt the nervous twitching stop and relax as his mate melted against his frame, “Relax.”  
  
“Can’t psycho wolves want to kill the pups and we have to tell Dad.”  
  
Derek knew why Stiles was anxious and he had the same concerns. “All true but we will do it together like always.”

 

Stiles hummed as Derek was playing dirty and started to kiss his neck - moving straight to the mating bite. It might only be a week old but the couple had quickly found that anytime Derek touched the mark he turned into a pile of goo. “No fair I like to have mild freak-outs.” Stiles complained even though he knew he sounded ridiculous.

 

Derek laughed into his neck, “True but I like when you melt into goo.”  
  
Stiles snorted as the doorbell interrupted their fun. It was a common theme this week that every time they wanted to have a little fun. “Foiled by your pups.”

 

Derek frowned as he walked away. “Why are they suddenly my pups?”  
  
“You bit them and they keep interrupting us.”  
  
Derek opened the door to Melissa and Scott. Melissa snickered as she’d heard the last part of the conversation and seeing Scott blush a few seconds earlier was smart enough to put two and two together. “Come in. Scott you’re banned from the kitchen.”  
  
The McCall’s snickered again hearing Stiles shout of, “So are you sourwolf!”  
  
Derek may have been Alpha and the leader of the group but it was true what they said. The Mate ruled the house and it was clear that when it came to domestic side - Stiles ruled.

 

Melissa wanted to check on Stiles though so she smirked, “Go bond while I gossip.”

 

Derek pouted and so did Scott. She shook her head as it was ridiculous that she found it perfectly normal to have two werewolves pouting at her. She rolled her eyes, “Go watch a movie.”  
  
***  
  
Melissa moved to the Kitchen and smiled seeing Stiles bouncing around the room. He flailed a little at the greeting of, “You okay Kiddo?”  
  
“Oh my god! Don’t do that!”  


Melissa laughed as she had seen the transformation over the last few weeks of Stiles. She was glad to see the kid settle into his own skin even if it took a drag performance to do it. She had been a little wary when Scott had first told her that Derek and Stiles had mated. She knew that for werewolves that a mating was it. There was no out - or do over. Stiles and Derek were stuck together for the rest of their lives. She thought that was quite a decision to be making at seventeen. However that was until she had seen Stiles this week. He was calmer and less fidgety - she’d also heard how he’d settled into his role and loved being the Alpha’s mate. The whole group was apparently feeling the benefits - relations seemed just a tad more harmonious. She had also been impressed by the realization that he needed to tell his Dad. That was the worst part of all this - she had known what lying to his father was doing to Stiles. The boy was so damn loyal though that he wouldn’t break the confidences of the others. Plus, she knew that Stiles was terrified of losing his Dad to the supernatural.

 

“Sorry Stiles I didn’t mean to scare you.”  
  
Stiles shrugged after the run in with the Alpha pack only a few days earlier he wasn’t scared. He was just jumpy and thanked god that he had done the rune studies with Deaton. “It’s okay. Thanks for coming.”  
  
“It will nice to have more adults in the know.”  
  
Stiles was about to argue that Chris, Peter and Derek were all adults in the know - but he could see her point. They were not the most stable adults in the world to talk to - although all of them were trying. “Yeah it is time. I can’t handle him being attacked and not having the opportunity to defend himself.”  
  
Melissa pulled him into a hug. She knew that she was the only maternal influence he had - and damn he needed a hug. “Hey. You did good and protected the pack.”  
  
Stiles laughed as he still remembered the packs shock and awe at what he’d done. Peter had even complimented him which had nearly overloaded his mind. “Yeah we have safe places but we need to get rid of them.”  
  
Melissa nodded and spoke with a surety that reassured Stiles, “True but you are clever and will find a way.”  
  
Stiles was lost and had been researching all the spare hours he could with Peter. “How ... I can’t find a solution?

 

Melissa sighed - Stiles had always taken on too much and would never share his burden with many. She could guess that the only person that he had spoken to about this was Derek. “Oh kiddo ... I know because it is you.”  
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
  
Melissa lifted his chin up, “You will fight like mad to protect family and the pack is in your heart family.”  
  
Stiles relaxed at what she said. He was so thankful that Scott was bestie - if only so that he got joint custody of Melissa, “You really are the best you know that.”  
  
“I’m awesome.” She replied sassily.

 

Stiles laughed, “Yeah you are. Go grab a seat for you and Dad. As soon as the pups get here they will sprawl all over the place. Oh and when we’ve deal with all this crap ... ask the old man out he won’t make the first move.”  
  
Melissa nodded, “Way ahead of you bucko, let’s just get him over the big reveal.”  
  
It was a good plan - Stiles had the food ready and he’d heard the pack step in. There was nothing left to do apart from tell the truth. Stiles really hoped that the night went well.  


 

**Author's Note:**

> So do we want a third part dealing with the Sheriff's reaction?


End file.
